Sierra Moon
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Sierra Moon was promised something that she knew would change her life forever. When she comes across an old flyer in her basement, she has to decide whether to follow her destiny, or her promise but love's always a burden to bear. Darren/OC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Cirque, never will (CRY)

SUMMARY: Sierra Moon was promised something that she knew would change her life forever. When she comes across an old flyer in her basement, she has to decide whether to follow her destiny, or her promise but love's always a burden to bear.

TITLE: Sierra Moon

**CHAPTER 1 **

Sierra's eyes fluttered open as she sighed and dropped her gaze to her alarm clock. Even though the numbers read 5:00 am, she hauled herself out of bed and placed her slippers upon her feet. Gliding down the stairs, she found herself alone again in front of the switched off TV. Lately, she was always alone as her mother was on a business trip and her dad had died ten years earlier, when she was eight. He left a promise with her. He told her, by a mysterious letter that arrived exactly a month after his death, that she would be a leader, a leader of darkness to be exact. She had always thought of this as a curse but some good had to come out of it. She pushed it to the back her mind and that was that but she was older now, ten years older if she was being completely correct. One more thing he told her was that she would have a choice and it would be a life depending decision. Some one would be in grave danger and their life would be in her hands.

"Pop!" The toaster tore away her away from her collection of thoughts. Jumping back in a frenzy, she let a relieved sigh pass her lips and pulled the slightly burnt bread out of the plastic and metal heap that was at least five years old.

"Damn it!" She screamed and waved her hand madly, a current of pain surging through it. "Bloody toaster!" Staring at the red burn mark on her, she muttered a string of cursing under her breath and took her toast into the living room. She was considering moving out but something just drew her closer to her mother's house. Perhaps it was the fact that, even after ten years, her mother was in grievance. Placing her toast on the coffee table, her eye was instantly drawn to a door she'd never seen before. It was smaller than all the other doors in her house, about five feet, nine inches in height… her height exactly and it was wallpapered the same as the wall. In one swift move, she grabbed the door knob and pulled it. Behind the door was a set of stairs which led down to her basement. Her mother had told her about her basement. She said it was there but she had forgotten how to get into it.

Ever so carefully, she tip-toed one foot after the other, down the crooked, wooden stairs when suddenly… silence. It was deathly silent in the room and all that lit it was a beam of sunlight from the tiny window. Boxes upon boxes were stacked in untidy clusters and in one, a green piece of paper jutted from the surface. Pulling it slightly, it became free and she read it.

_It Read- _

_Cirque Du Freak! _

_Come and join the scary, the superb and the supernatural for a night of horror, wonder and awe. The Cirque has been travelling for well over five hundred years and is here in Oklahoma for one night only. _

_Come if you dare. _

Hesitantly, she opened the cardboard box which had been a previous residential estate for the flyer and peered inside. It was empty. That was impossible. How had the leaflet been perfectly balanced on top whilst holding itself in mid air? There was one more piece of paper which she drew from the box. This one read-

_Dear Sierra, _

_I've left this letter in the hope you'll find the door in your wall. This is the only box in this room holding anything of use to you. This letter and flyer is all you need to full-fill the promise I have left you. I trust you Sierra, you're my daughter and I have taught you what you know. Follow my instructions and you will find your destiny. Go to the Cirque. There you will find the one whom is to look after you. He is called Larten Crepsley but beware, there are others out there Sierra and they are looking for you. You must stay away from them and you should be safe._

_Turn to face the door and wait three seconds for a knock. _

She did as the letter said and within three seconds, a knock tapped lightly on the door. Before anyone entered, she dropped her glance to the letter.

_You now know this is no joke. Don't worry; it is only your mother but beware, next time it may not be. Good look my dear,_

_Dad xx_

Sierra was in a state of shock. How had that happened? Pulling open the door, her mother was revealed with her round, rosy, smiling face and wavy brown hair.

"Mom!" Sierra squealed and hauled every ounce of her weight onto her mother's being.

"Hello, nice to see you too. How long has…" Before her mother could finish, Sierra placed a slim hand over her mouth.

"I dunno. Do you want a cup of tea?" She sweetly asked and dragged her mother to the kitchen. That night, Sierra curled up and closed her eyes, dragging her duvet over her. That letter… what did it mean? Was her dad down there? No, no it was an absurd idea, she told herself that anyway. At three o'clock in the morning, she was still awake and tossed and turned in her bed. Her heart beat like a jack rabbit on some sort of extremely strong stimulant. What was wrong with her? Something seemed to pull her up to a sitting position as she scanned over the paper again and again.

"What does it mean?" She whispered softly and raised her brow in confusion. "Wait a minute! The Cirque… The Cirque Du Freak!" jumping up, she grabbed her coat and packed a few things before heading out of the front door into the morning breeze.

**TBC **

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did and there are many more chapters to come. Reviews will keep this going so if you like it, drop one by and I'll know to carry on. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Cirque, never will (CRY)

SUMMARY: Sierra Moon was promised something that she knew would change her life forever. When she comes across an old flyer in her basement, she has to decide whether to follow her destiny, or her promise but love's always a burden to bear.

TITLE: Sierra Moon

**CHAPTER 2**

The roads were dark and an intimidating silence hung over them all. She sighed and looked from left to right, there was no trace of anybody but thunder and lightning plagued the sky and dominated her courage. If she was afraid of one thing… it would be lightning. As a child, she was told things. Unpleasant things that would govern her dreams and convert them into the harshest of nightmares, her father told them her. He usually told her of the un-dead and more importantly what they did. He told her that lightning would occur when someone in the heaven was angry and strike it on the person who he was angry at. It doesn't sound so scary but she was always weary of what she did. She, of course, didn't want to anger the heavens. It was raining to. Washing it all away, all her anger at her father for being so damn confusing, all her hopes and ambitions, her life, her father told her one more thing that rattled her brain. He told her of a magical place called the Cirque Du Freak.

He said that it harbours creatures you could never imagine like a man with two bellies, a half man, half snake boy, a woman with the largest teeth in the world. He also told her that vampires lived there. One who she recognised from the letter called Larten Crepsley. He told her to not fear them for they are not as carnivorous but she still vowed that she would never step within a foot closer to one. She could not believe how this had only just occurred to her. She had been thinking over it for a while and only now had she remembered.

The streets were dark and dim lit by scarce streetlamps which would appear every five to ten minutes or so. On each road was about one or two streetlamps so you can imagine how dim it was. A cold wind blew through the air and set an eerie howl across the land. Sierra huddled her coat closer and continued her trek. She couldn't move the feeling that she was being watched. As if someone was constantly there… staring at her every move, gazing at her legs as they switched places and one fell in front of the other. She listened to the rain as it poured down from above. Each solitary drop sang a melody as it tumbled down onto the hard floor.

It was hard to say goodbye… too hard. But she felt safe. She was in the arms of her father, he was guiding her. She would be a leader someday and she would rule the people who belonged to her. Before she reached the end of the road, she stopped and listened. She could hear whispering, yes, people whispering.

_Listen, listen, listen, listen. _

And in the background of that,

_Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. _

She ignored the whistles and continued to wander down the streets. At the end, she came to a long, stretching field that went on for miles. There was no other way but to cross it so she set off along the drenched, muddy grass. She knew that by the morning, when the sun peaked up from the hilly verges of Oklahoma and set a golden tint along the fields and house roofs, she'd be long gone. She'd no longer need a reason for living because she had one. She'd be away to anywhere and she didn't care if she never came back. There was no going back… this was it.

The grass felt heavy under her feet and slowed her down. Every step, she thought of her mum. She wanted to tell her but she knew that she'd only cry and scream at her. She wasn't completely sure she could handle seeing her mum cry, it was just too painful and seeing it when her dad died was enough to break her heart. Besides, she'd only tell her it was nonsense and her dad was dead. It was a stupid and dangerous idea that would only put her and her mum in threat. Sierra wouldn't blame her even if she did. It's obvious she'd be protective of the only family she had left.

She figured, if she had already dreamt the dreams, she could dream no more. It was pointless chasing an evitable dream she would never reach, she would just waste her time. She was leaving, like really leaving. She'd tell no one, not even her best friends. They'd only try to drag her down and make her stay. Tears dripped onto her cheeks and she wiped them away with no hesitation. Her heart beat like a drum… steady… slow… motionless… loudly.

Soon after, well about an hour after actually; she came across a sign that read _'Cirque Du Freak'. _She ambled in and scanned the room.

"Hello my dear." A familiar voice uttered from behind her. Turning, she felt uneasy on her feet but grew stronger. A pale white flushed through her face and her eyes grew watery. Her throat was dry and she swallowed repeatedly to get the moisture back.

"Dad?" She strained her words but managed to make them clearly.

"You're safe now." He replied and smiled that smile she wanted to miss but… it wasn't his smile. At least she didn't remember it as his smile.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Hope it was okay and thanks to 'The Flame In All Of Us' for the reviews. :D **


End file.
